wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Survivor
Welcome to Sugar Rush Survivor, where 15 racers in 3 tribes of 5 compete every week to win the million. To survive, their tribe will have to go through a lot of challenges. 15 came, 14 remain. Only one will be crowned the ultimate survivor. This is... SUGAR RUSH SURVIVOR! Backstory: I was bored of waiting for TDSR's upload date, so I decided to make this. Tribes Rollin' Rocks Balary Lollipopper Melody Von Schweetz Fizzabella Bubblebang Floss Cottine Jenny Chupa-Chups Dangerous Dynamites Gloomina Frostbutton Flosstia Cones Banasilla Coffelitra Heather Gumbears (Eliminated) Sweety Tart Glittering Glitches Kicica Koliko Courtney Vin Taffy Candy Vanillabutter Riceyne Swhites Twister von Schweetz Episode 1: Backstory and Tribe Names Once upon a time, the arcade was closed. As usual, the racers in Sugar Rush were getting ready to race. Suddenly, someone randomly appeared and had an important announcement. ???:Everyone out there! First 15 racers to throw in a gold coin will get the chance to win a million dollars and also be crowned the ultimate survivor! ... Balary: I'll do it! -throws in coin- -a bunch of exciting compliments, like "This is going to be awesome!" and "I'm going to rock this!" were heard while 14 other racers threw in their coins- Annie: So I'm your host. 3 tribes willl be decided in the order you all signed up in. Balary, Melody, Fizzabella, Floss, and Jenny, you are tribe 1. -5 pathetic minutes of tribe forming later...- Annie: Your first challenge is a little relay race. The ones at the back start, climbing a ladder to number 2. The 2s will carry on jumping off the cliff. When tagged, the 3s will swim to number 4. The 4s will saw down planks of candy wood. The 5s build a bridge and put the toolbox on the bench. Oh, and tribe names? Here they are. Heather: -sigh- Boooooooooooooring. Annie: Tribe one, you are the Rollin' Rocks, Tribe two is Dangerous Dynamites, Tribe three, you are the Glittering Glitches. So, everyone ready? ... Start! Balary: Okay, let's do this! -climbs ladder and tags Melody- -Kicica carefully clims up the ladder, but sadly is in last, because Gloomina is ahead- Gloomina: Haha! Woah! -loses control- I'm falling! Kicica: Nice control. Melody: WHEE! -jumps off cliff and tags Fizzabella- Annie: The Rollin' Rocks are kicking down candy trees! Dangerous Dynamites need to get a move on! Courtney: Finally, you're here. BTW, I have a medical condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs. Can you push me off? Kicica: Sure thing! -pushes Courtney off- -Courtney goes on and tags Candy. Meanwhile, Fizzabella, who is at the other side, tags Floss- Floss: YES! Now let's saws out the planks. -Gloomina reaches the top- Gloomina: Oh no! The other 2 teams are way ahead! Flosstia: Not for long! -gets tagged and jumps off- MEANWHILE... Floss: YES! We're going to win! Jenny, build our bridge! We need to make this first challenge perfect! Here's the toolbox! Jenny: Okay! -builds bridge- MEANWHILE AGAIN... Flosstia: Go! NOW! We're going to lose! MOVE IT! Banasilla: Well, thanks for asking so politely... -Banasilla swims and tags Heather- -Meanwhile, Candy reaches shore and Riceyene saws the candy wood- Heather: She won't know what's coming! -throws cherry bomb at Riceyene- Riceyene: Huh?! -dodges- Heather: GRRR! -throws 13 cherry bombs at Riceyene- -Riceyene dodges and finishes sawing- Riceyene: -tags Twister- Come on Twister! Take the toolbox! If a cherry bomb hits you, we lose! Twister: Okay! -builds bridge and puts toolbox on bench- Annie: That's it! Dangerous Dynamites, see you at tribal. -At Tribal- Annie: Dangerous Dynamites, you have lost. One of your tribe members will be sent home tonight. The votes from the other 2 tribes have been cast. Heather: Obviously I know I had no votes. Annie: If any of you have the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. ... ... ... Annie: Good then. When I read the votes, the decision is final. Person voted out will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First Vote! Heather. Flosstia. Flosstia. That's one vote for Heather, two votes for Flosstia. Flosstia. Three votes for Flosstia. Flosstia. Four votes for Flosstia. Banasilla. Four votes for Flosstia, one vote for Banasilla and Heather. Heather. Two votes for Heather. Heather. That's Three. Heather. That's four votes for Heather, Four votes for Flosstia, one for Banasilla, one vote left. First person voted off of Sugar Rush Survivor... -slowly flips over the last sheet- Heather. Need you to bring me your torch. Heather: WHAT?! But I did nothing wrong! Twister: You're a liar. You cheated just so you could win the entire competition! Heather: You're a liar! You do anything to make your tribe win! Your glitching powers are extremely stupid! Annie: Heather... your torch. -puts out Heather's torch- Heather, the tribes have spoken. Time to say goodbye. You will have a shot in rejoining the game. THE END OF THIS EPISODE.